This invention relates generally to the art of fishing and, more particularly, to a cricket dispensing nozzle.
Various appliances have been devised for the fisherman so as to permit and facilitate the placement of live bait, particularly crickets, onto a fishing hook. Very frequently with the best of these systems the crickets are often damaged and are marred and, thus, presents less than a perfect bait to the fish to be attracted thereby.
Various prior art devices are described in the following U.S. Patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 731,335 invented by Nicholas Blanchet; PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,080 invented by John W. Wells; PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,080 invented by Clem H. Hess and Raymond C. Hess; PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,705 invented by John Woodcock; PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,788 invented by Elmer E. Stitt, deceased, by Olive M. Stitt, administratrix; PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,570 invented by Eddie Horton; PA0 7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,320 invented by Marion D. Lee; and PA0 8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,993 invented by Doyce F. Ellis, Sr., deceased, by Ira N. J. Ellis, administrator.
While these prior art devices ease the plight of the fisherman, substantial room exists for improvement in such devices.